Forever
by pinkpower
Summary: A bunch of songs, views, quotes, adjectives, short stories all about Marguerite and Roxton


**Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to me.**

"_There she goes. There she goes again racing through my brain." There She Goes Again by the Cranberries_

**Intense**__There had been a moment for Roxton where he hadn't known what to think of the woman that walked through the door.

**Relief**__She had offered her money to the Challenger Expedition, so long as she could come along.

**Impressed**: Marguerite Krux had managed to hit a drawer with the gun and not where Roxton had feared.

**Fire**: There was a burning passion in her eyes as he stared down at her.

**Steel**: Her attitude was cold, but not heartless.

**Secrets**: Only time would reveal the truth about Miss Krux.

**Time**: Something that he wanted with Marguerite.

**Crush**: Okay maybe he is kind of cute.

**Moments**: Very many, but both craved more.

**Fighting**: Merely disguises to hide their true feelings.

**Worry**: Roxton got himself into trouble, could Marguerite help that she sort of cared about him?

**Angry**: Marguerite would never forgive herself for having feelings for John.

**Actions**: They say that actions speak louder than words. If that's true, Marguerite and Roxton must be in love.

**No**: Her head pounded with aching. It told her that romance wasn't in order, but didn't her heart get a say at all?

**Cold**: Inside, Marguerite felt frozen inside- frozen with emotion and love. And maybe, just maybe, Roxton could be the one to warm her up.

**One**: Roxton's eyes averted away from the heiress on one or two occasions, but his heart truly belonged to her. In your face, Danielle!

**Collide**: Their paths crashed many times, but did they really mind? We know Roxton didn't really find anything wrong with it. After all, Marguerite managed to break his fall.

**Tough**: When life gets hard, you have to be harder. Though, they had different ways of going about it, Roxton and Marguerite both lived by the rule.

"_I know that I can find a fire in your eyes." Breath by Breaking Benjamin_

**Balance**: Somehow, they were worlds apart, yet their destinies were joined together by their similarities.

**Hurry**: Roxton wanted so much for Marguerite to give into whatever they were feeling, but he refused to let her know it. He just didn't have the heart to rush her.

**Embrace**: He could hold her forever, and she could be held by him for eternity.

**Fun**: Yes, they were having fun, but wasn't it more. Of course, but Roxton just couldn't put his feelings in words.

**Death**: Not even she could keep Marguerite and Roxton away from each other.

**Paper**: Marguerite's true desires were all written down on a piece of parchment: _Lady Marguerite Roxton._

**Strong**: Whenever he merely made contact with her body with those hands of his, Marguerite's heart skipped a beat. How could a man with such strength in his body be so gentle?

**Home**: Marguerite was indeed valuable to John, and he had found peace in her presence, in spite everything she put him through.

**Caves**: What is it with them and caves? Those cursed things always got them into some sort of trouble. And yet, there were many revelations shared.

**Self**: With Roxton, Marguerite never had to be pretend to be somebody she wasn't. The funny thing was that maybe the person she truly was somebody who Roxton would end up hating later on in life.

**Forgetting**: All she had to do was walk into the room, and John would have to remind himself to breathe.

**Green**: Actually, they were more like a grayish color. Still, Marguerite's eyes were so focused and… breath taking. There was a whole world that Roxton wanted to be apart of.

**Boy**: Roxton was a young lad at the heart. Little did he know a little girl with a red scarf danced near his heart.

**Romance**: What a fairytale! The whole idea was absolutely childish nonsense! Marguerite was far too mature for such poppycock.

**Interrupted**: Roxton tried and tried again, but something or somebody spoiled his alone time with Marguerite.

**Story**: At the end of the day, their journey was far from having its happily ever after.

"_I know what's at stake. I know that I've let you down." Whatever It Takes by Lifehouse_

**Truth**: Who knows what else Marguerite would keep from him? Yet, Roxton found that perhaps he had been too cruel to Marguerite. He also found himself to be quite lucky. His parents loved him, but Marguerite would never know the people that held her when she was born.

**Tears**: Day by day, Marguerite felt torn up inside, and what Roxton wouldn't do to for her. Perhaps nice cup of coffee would cheer up.

**History**: Malone wrote down horrible things about her. How dare he! He had no idea what Marguerite's been through in life. All the disappointment she must have suffered. All the pain she's had to carry on her shoulders. He just had no right to pass judgment the way he did. And even his notebooks were ever to be published, and everybody hated her, Roxton would still cherish his dear Marguerite.

**Light**: With darkness, there is light. The two could not exist without each other. Both chaos and order inhabited Roxton and Marguerite. Maybe that's why they bonded together so much.

**Familiar**: Marguerite had never met this man before in her life, but she found the warmth in those chocolate brown eyes recognizable.

**Beast**: Damn, her! She must have been some sort of monster. A witch, even. Roxton hated how Marguerite with such grace. It was on purpose just to tease him.

**Poison**: Marguerite was a woman filled with anger, hatred, and rage. It would surely be her downfall, but people do change, especially when a certain hunter has taken an interest on who really are on the inside.

**Past**: She had done horrible things; Roxton had no doubt about that. But, strangely, he didn't care about that. He wanted to know the person who Marguerite became. Her transformations had been miraculous. She was mean as she wanted to be, now. She was softer, kind, patient, and more understanding.

**Chaos**: She said that they were a disaster was a disaster waiting to happen. What a beautiful one it would be. And, wait Roxton shall.

**Hope**: Even in her darkest moments, Roxton's smile gave her faith. It set her at ease.

**Regrets**: The words came tumbling out of his mouth unexpectedly. Roxton's heart and soul pleaded for him to stop, but he just kept saying the most hurtful things. In no way was he mad at Marguerite for anything, he was just mad at the situation they were facing. Roxton was just as afraid as she was. He never wanted to lose Marguerite, and not it was most likely the end of it all.

**Never**: "I'll never let you go! Never!" He yelled. Roxton had kept his promise. He would never leave Marguerite's side.

**West**: Maylene was the most beautiful woman in the world. Was Marguerite jealous? Not really.

"_I will move hell and earth to be where you are." I Promise You by Judith Owen_

**Traveling**: Down tunnel, paths, or roads, Roxton preferred to go on journies with one person, and that was Marguerite.

**Words**: Secrets were shared with each other, feelings were exchanged, and lies went around as well. But, they could talk to each other about anything.

**Outcast**: Marguerite was an orphan. Roxton could only sympathize. Tonight, he would think about only her. She deserved to have somebody care for. No, it was not out of pity, but because Roxton wanted to be there for her.

**Prayer**: Mercy, forgiveness, and warmth were things that Marguerite thought she wasn't worthy of. Marguerite needed Roxton to be with her, and sometimes there was only one person that could help her. She would get down on her knees and pray to Him at night and plead for whatever adventure Roxton went on that he would come back safely.

**Glances**: Even the quick ones were obvious. I mean, c'mon, it's Marguerite and Roxton.

**Criminal**: Of all horrible things in the world, Marguerite was sure that falling in love with Major Lord John Roxton was a sin.

Granted: Love was an ordinary miracle. It happened everyday. If only people wouldn't let the miracle slips right through their hands. You can bet Roxton wouldn't just let Marguerite go without a fight.

**Jungle**: Askwith pushed and pushed Roxton's buttons, but he would not allow that loser the satisfactory of any shown anger. But, then he started flirting with Marguerite, again. That was the last straw. Rage surged though him and now Askwith was going to feel his rather.

**Game**: In the beginning, flirting with Roxton was merely one big amusement, but over time, it had become so much more to Marguerite.

**Breath**: Now that he was safe at home with his Marguerite, Roxton could sit back and take a sigh of relief.

**Friend**: Marguerite could truly talk to Roxton about anything. He would never tell a soul, dead or alive. If she had a problem, she knew who to come to for help or just a brief conversation.

**Alive**: Back in England, women fawned over the hunter as if he were an Adonis. Roxton didn't care much for the praise. He had liked a few of his fans, but he had never loved any of them. Lord John Roxton has never been in love. However, Marguerite was the one woman who made him believe that he could do anything. She made him feel like it was okay to breathe.

**Smiling**: It was hard to any emotion out of her at times, but Roxton cherished the moments where Roxton had shown her softer side. When she was happy, he was happy.

"_The heart may freeze, or it can burn. They pain will ease if I can learn," No Day But Today from RENT_

**Risk**: In the past, Marguerite only cared about herself, but now she valued Roxton's life above her own.

**Force**: It hadn't been right away. Roxton liked her plenty, but one day she walked into the kitchen looking like something the cat dragged in, and Roxton felt something pierce his heart. Cupid and bloody arrows!

**Realizations**: When he fell over that cliff, Marguerite thought that she would never see Roxton again. Honestly, it was the worst thing that she ever had to contemplate. The thought of never seeing Roxton's silly grin, or fighting with him just to keep her life interesting. Damn! If he was still alive, she was going to kill him!

**Survival**: Roxton found that Marguerite was a necessity to his life. The thought of living without her was simply unbearable, but if he ever had to, he would go on remembering her each day. Yes, it would hurt, but Marguerite would not ever be forgotten.

**Run**: Marguerite hated the way he made her stomach churn. He would say the sweetest things to her, and she couldn't keep her cheeks from turning red. Then, he would find a way to use that against her. It was so much easier to hide her emotion rather than letting Roxton see them.

**Doubt**: Maybe he could trust her. Marguerite always had some scheme to bust them out of whatever mess. The poor thing practically never got a thank you. Roxton decided to show her some gratitude. Maybe a compliment or two.

**Confidence**: He was going to tell her about how he felt for her today… or maybe not.

**Us**: Marguerite had certainly stopped denying that she was sort of with him. "You and I," became "us," or "we."

**Easy**: Often, Roxton and Marguerite would have quarrels. She would go to her room and ignore for days at time. Marguerite could easily take Roxton's happiness away, because she was the reason why he smiled. Yes, he could always go hunting to get his mind of things, but he would eventually have to come back to the tree house.

**Hidden**: She was ready to start a relationship with him, but Marguerite just needed to keep it a secret for now. Roxton didn't really mind all the much. He would wait forever for her.

**Dreams**: By the banks, both he and Marguerite lied on the soft green grass. The sun was shining brightly in the east as they sang their songs sweetly. Roxton lied on his while Marguerite was on her left. She fed him nice, juicy, plump, green grapes. Roxton accepted each grape, stroking Marguerite's cheeks.

**Headstrong**: Ugh! He was the most irritating, insensitive man she had ever met! His ego was much too big for this plateau. And then all he would have to do is smile and she would go weak at the knees.

**Cooking**: She was no chef, but neither was Roxton. Another thing that they have in common.

"_My heart is screaming get a grip, girl, unless you're dying to cry your heart out." I Won't Say I'm In Love from Disney's Hercules._

**Broken**: Marguerite was the owner a lonely heart. Well, not anymore. Looking up at the stars, she knew that maybe an angel was smiling down at her as Roxton caught her eye.

**Stars**: Those beautiful burning balls of gas shined from billions of miles away. It's a good thing that Roxton had one of his very own.

**Alone**: It was hard to live without anybody smiling at you in the morning. Okay, so Marguerite didn't always smile, but at least she could simply be there. Roxton's heart would skip a beat either way.

**Insane**: Roxton drove her mind with his arrogance, but maybe Marguerite didn't mind as much. In fact, she found it endearing.

**Powers**: Marguerite had the gift of persuasion, seduction, and motivation. On top of that, she was could interpret ancient hieroglyphics. Nevertheless, the real power that lied within Marguerite was in her heart. Roxton knew that better than anybody else in the world. Marguerite would realize it soon, too.

**Warning**: "Abandon all hope," it said. Roxton refused to do so. Just because Marguerite was ready to throw in the towel, didn't mean he was. Maybe just an ounce of hope could keep them both alive. Roxton couldn't give up. He needed to be alive for whatever adventure was outside that stupid cave. He needed to be alive for Marguerite.

**Supernatural**: Challenger was able to explain the weirdest of the weird. So, why couldn't he explain why Marguerite would get nervous whenever Roxton entered the room? There had to be a good scientific explanation.

**Peculiar**: He didn't like Marguerite. She was caring, patient, and useful around the tree house. Too nice for his liking. Like the woman back in the outside world. Not that he minded the way she acting, but she was no longer the strong woman he had come to care so much about. Then, she kissed him. It was sweet, yes, but normally, Roxton could feel her angst, her emotion, and he could always feel her passion. With this new Marguerite, there was nothing. She must have been some fake wannabe leading him into some sort of abyss on the plateau, and that's where he would find the real Marguerite.

**Rash**: In the middle of the night, Roxton awoke suddenly. He opened his eyes to see Marguerite sleeping peacefully. She was smiling gently and whispered, "Mmm… Oh, Roxton." The hunter chuckled soundlessly. If only he could make her dreams a reality. 'Blast!' he thought. The need to hold Marguerite was too overwhelming. He scooted over a few inches towards her body. Her back was against his chest. Yes, he would get a rash in the morning, but hell with it, Marguerite was worth it.

**Brother**: He blamed himself for William's death. That may never change. Marguerite looked at him. She comforted him, she reassured him, and she was there for him.

"_And, all the time I was holding back, just trying to protect myself. I want you to know that I loved you more than that." Say What You Will by Damhnait Doyle_

**Copy**: _He_ held her. Too tightly. _He_ touched her. Too roughly. All Roxton could do was watch a thing that looked like him drag her off. For a short moment, he was relieved to see Marguerite, but then _he_ spoiled it all.

**Icky**: The poor dear looked so miserable sitting on the balcony. Roxton delivered herbs to Challenger for his home-made soup. Marguerite sneezed. Even _that_ sound was as cute as ever.

**Adventure**: Lord John Roxton had been on many quests, but finding a route to Marguerite's heart was by far the longest and the toughest mission ever.

**Desires**: Yes, he would come for her. Roxton always came for her. He was counting on that. But, then, he started listening to what she had to say. She offered her heart to him. She offered him-what did she call it again- love. He was intrigued, but knew he could not trust her as much as she liked. After all, he had spent enough time with her to know that she could easily deceive him. He continued to listen to her pleas for release. Marguerite promised that they would always be together. And, for lingering second, he forgot all about his mission to hunt down Roxton. His focus was on the creature in front of him.

**Sudden:** All he could see was fog and a black sky. Hadn't it just been daylight, though? Roxton felt something jump into him. It was odd. Maybe he was just hungry. He felt a hand grip his. He looked to his right and saw an equally confused Marguerite glancing in different directions. And like magic, the fog had cleared up. Roxton looked scanned Marguerite's clothes quickly. Wasn't she wearing red a few seconds ago?

**Hero**: A protector or just a pain in the ass? Did he always have to be so damn protective over her? Marguerite could take care of herself just as easily when she didn't have to worry about Roxton. But, she would be there to save him, just as he would be there for her.

**Hollow**: At times like theses. Marguerite always felt the need to pull away from Roxton. She had let him down big down, but he cut her deep as well.

**Plateau**: With all the danger and adventure, Marguerite couldn't help but have her doubts about what was going on with Hamilton and Campbell, but she was sure about one thing: Roxton was still her warmth and comfort.

**Goodnight**: Some nights she couldn't sleep without knowing Roxton was safe. For all she knew, he was wounded somewhere in the bloody jungle. Now, looking out at that stars, she prayed to the heavens that he was alright. And, as if on cue, Roxton walked in the kitchen with raptor meat swung over his shoulder.

**Apologize**: Why on Earth should he apologize? Roxton was right, wasn't he? Of course he was! Marguerite was the one who made the mistake. Fine! So be it. He'll be the one to say that he is sorry, because deep down, John thought he had been too hard on her.

"_I'm more than sure that I can't endure without her love for me." Because I Love Her from the Swan Princess 3_

**Fruit**: The fruit had done something to her. She looked so beautiful and the temptation of seeing what she looked like underneath those clothes consumed Roxton's every thought. But, this would be wrong. Marguerite had no idea what she was doing just as the others were. Roxton refused to take advantage of her. But, oh, how was so tempted.

**Shout**: Roxton wanted to show it to the world, but Marguerite wanted to keep them a secret for now. For her, he would keep quiet.

**Heat**: Marguerite felt his eyes wandering around her body. She moved slower when she realized that he was watching with obvious fascination. The night was cold, but Roxton and Marguerite were on fire.

**Away**: Sometimes Marguerite felt like she never wanted to leave the plateau. She had friends that cared for her and somebody who loved her. It was a paradise and gift. She had a life to get back to back in the outside world. Would Roxton ever want to be a part of that life? Would he lose interest?

**Kiss**: Roxton leaned in slowly as Marguerite smiled innocently. The whole thing was like one, big drum roll. Yet, as fate would have it, Ned Malone comes up the elevator immediately talking about a new adventure that he was just dying to write about in his journal.

**Bullet**: It went through her so quickly she hardly had time to react. She looked at John, seeing his pain. Moments later, Marguerite was awake. Thank goodness!

**Mother**: She told Marguerite that she was evil. Perhaps it was true. The gun was in her hands, and she was ready. And, like the savior he was, Roxton pulled the gun away from her hands. She tried fighting for it, but Roxton shook her out of her daze. She realized that the woman she saw was nothing more than a dream. Roxton managed to save her again.

**Obvious**: 'I watched as Roxton turned slowly to look at a woman with black, curly hair. She descended from the stairs gracefully. Roxton went to Marguerite as quickly as his feet could carry him. Loved burned beneath Marguerite's light gray eyes…' and that's where she stopped reading. "Rubbish!"

**Naughty**: "I feel like a new man." "Not too civilized, I hope." "Why Marguerite, whatever do you mean?"


End file.
